Julian Bernardino's Thomas 1 (Thomas's Beginning Story) Prologue.
Here is a beginning of Thomas's story in Thomas 1 of Julian Bernardino's Thomas 1 (Rayman 1) parody. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Edward the Blue Engine as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Molly the Yellow Engine as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Coaches as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Stanley the Silver Tank Engine as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *James the Red Engine as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Juan Loquendo V1) *Duck the Great Western Engine as Joe - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) *Season 1 Trucks as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Foolish Freight Cars as The Livingstones - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Foolish Freight Cars as The Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Evil Thomas the Tank Engine as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Photographer - Radar Overseer Reverend Harvey Zilth (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) as Mr. Sax - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) as Mr. Stone - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Luca Loquendo V1) (+10) *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Space Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (-10) *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Skops - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as an extra - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Tick Tock (from Peter Pan) as a cameo - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Transcript *Molly: (dripping tears while feeling worried) Ooh, I feel so funny! What's happening? *Edward: (confused) What is it, honey? *Molly: (worried) Hey, Edward, I think I'm having a baby. *Edward: (surprised) Oh my gosh! *James: So you are! *Stanley: Then let's take you to the Doctor's Hospital! *Edward: Get in the truck. I will drive. (the five engines hop into the truck) *(Edward drives to the hospital as quick as he can and arrives right on time. Inside, the hospital, Molly is in bed, waiting for the Doctor) *Edward: Don't worry, Molly. As soon as the Doctor gets here, you'll soon find out what baby you'll have! *Duck: (arrives) Dr. Duck is here. *Molly: Oh, you look like Dr. Duck. *Duck: I know. Now all you should do is push as hard as you may. *Molly: I'm trying hard, but it hurts so badly. (moans and groans as she pushes hard until finally a baby pops out and gets a nappy fitted on and gets wrapped round in a blanket wrapped bundle) *Duck: Wow! That sure is one cute baby, isn't it? I know exactly one name that you should give to him. *Molly: I will name him Thomas the Tank Engine. *Duck: Now that the job here is done, we can all go home now. *Stanley: Wow! That baby sure looks beautiful. *James: He looks so sweet. *Duck: Sure looks kind. *Diesel 10: Hey! Did I just hear something about you having a baby? *Molly: Oh no. Who's that coming? *Edward: Oh no! It's Diesel 10. *Diesel 10: You'd better tell the truth right now. Who is this little baby? *Molly: Uh, his name is Thomas the Tank Engine, because he's the number one hero. *Diesel 10: Ugh! He looks like a weirdy. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Oh blast it all and dang it! Molly and Edward, how dare you have a baby called Thomas. He looks really stupid if you ask me. *Edward: (roars in Godzilla's roar as Thomas lets out one fearsome growl, just like George Carlin's angry Devious Diesel voice) Diesel 10! How dare you call Thomas stupid! He's our favorite number one son of the Steam Team! *Diesel 10: (gulps and drips a tear) But, Edward and Molly, I... (growls angrily) DON'T CARE HOW LONG I'M GROUNDED FOR! Go ahead then. Ground me for life. And force me to watch any film that I like best. *Edward: Diesel 10! How could you speak like that to your own baby cousin and own enemies? For this, you will be grounded for life. Now go upstairs to your room, and start watching any movie that you like best. *Molly: Yes, and if you cry like Spongebob Squarepants, I'll take you apart and put you back together, so that we won't even recognize you. *Diesel 10: (growls angrily) Buzz off, Edward and Molly! *Molly: As for you, Thomas. You, me, Edward, James, Stanley, and Duck, we are now ungrounded. We can do whatever we want to do. *Thomas: Oh, thank you, Mom. You're the best. *Molly: Oh my gosh! He speaks to me. Aw... How sweet. *Edwad: Let's get you clothing to wear. (gives Thomas a blue t-shirt with a yellow stripe and collar, with a big yellow number one, a red neckerchief, red shorts, and white and yellow polkadot sneakers) Trivia *The beginning of Thomas's birth begins where Molly, a half human, train, and animal, who, with orange hair, and an purple hairband on her head and hair, and wearing pony ears with gold ear-rings on them, white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and a kangaroo's yellow collar, with a name tag to display her name, and even, wearing a red cardigan, with a light green shirt underneath, dark green trousers, brown shoes, is in a cottage, relaxing on a couch. *Molly finds that she is having a baby, until her husband, Edward, another half human, train, and animal, who, with brown hair, tied for a ponytail, with a green hairband, and wearing whale ears, sporting a gold ear-ring on one, a a pony's orange collar, and a tabby's cat with a white on its end, wearing a blue shirt, a red bowtie, dark blue trousers, and brown boots, arrives and takes her to the hospital. *In the hospital, Duck, wearing a yellow t-shirt with red stripe, red shorts, grey sandals, and wearing George Washington's hairstyle for a ponytail, arrives and tells Molly to push until a baby named Thomas, another half human, train, and animal, who, with blonde hair down, wearing dog ears, white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and a tabby's cat tail with a white tip on its end, finally pops out. *As Stanley, wearing president clothing and Ichabod Crane's hairstyle for a ponytail with a red ribbon tied back, James, with Jim Hawkins's hairstyle for a ponytail with brown hair, and Duncan, with his blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a red hairbow, have all arrived to see Thomas as a baby, Diesel 10, who wears Gaston's hairstyle tied back for a ponytail with a red ribbon, although his hair is black, with Darth's Vader clothing, pony ears, white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and a fox's tail with a white tip on its end, arrives and insults Thomas, who growls fiercely at him, causing Edward to roar at Diesel 10 and make him flee. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino